Benutzer Diskussion:RC-3004/Archiv2013
Kampf der Galaxis Hi RC, Ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich bei dem Sachbuch auch mitarbeiten kann. Gruß (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion)) :Klar, warum nicht. Allein ist mir das dann auch ein bisschen viel. Ich helf ja jetzt auch beim TCW-Projekt. Danke für deine Hilfe. ;-) RC-3004 (Diskussion) 10:57, 3. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Sanyassan Marodeure Was hälst du davon wenn du den beitrag zu den Sanyassan Marodeure noch etwas bearbetest ^^ DasDa (Diskussion) 13:12, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) kannst du den beitrag zu den sanyassan marodeure noch bearbeien,mit links und so , bitte hilf mir DasDa (Diskussion) 13:38, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Schon erledigt, wenn du Hilfe brauchst scheue dich nicht mich zu fragen. Vergiss bitte nicht eine Überschrift zum Thema auf den Diskussionsseiten zu erlassen. Gruß RC-3004 (Diskussion) 13:42, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::danke,danke,danke =)DasDa (Diskussion) 13:42, 4. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Morseer Ich brauche hilfe,bei meinem artikel zu dem planeten morseer. immer wenn ich zu beispiel ureinwohner anklicke erschein ein artikel zu star wars episode 4, kannst du das beheben, bitte DasDa (Diskussion) 12:05, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ja, klar. =) RC-3004 (Diskussion) 12:09, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Schlacht von Serrish Hi RC-3004, dein Artikel Schlacht von Serrish, denn gibt es nicht. Ich denke du hast die TCW-Episode gesehen und denn Namen falsch verstanden. Macht nichts. Ich werde einen Löschantrag auf den Artikel stellen, aber du kannst gern deine Informationen in Schlacht von Sarrish (der richtige Name) einfügen. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 14:39, 10. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Skyguy, der Name war absicht, weil in den Hologramm von Gregors Arm die Schlacht mit "e" geschrieben wird. Außerdem war die Schlacht von Sarrish keine Niederlage der Republik, also das genaue Gegenteil. Trotzdem danke für die NAchricht. RC-3004 (Diskussion) 15:59, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ich hab die Seite wieder erstellt und den Bildbeweis für die Schlacht eingefügt. Gruß RC-3004 (Diskussion) 16:23, 11. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Hey RC-3oo4, ::ich weiß die Schlacht von Sarrish war eine siegreiche Schlacht und die Schlacht von Serrish soll eine verlustreiche gewesen sein, aber ich habe einen Link der beweißen sollte das es die Schlacht von Serrish nicht gibt: http://starwars.com/explore/encyclopedia/characters/gregor/ in der Geschichte. Da steht klar und deutlich Schlacht von Sarrish und StarWars.com ist immer auf den neuseten Stand. Ich werde auf deinen Artikel diesmal noch keinen Löschantrag stellen, wir sollten das noch klären. Und auch Lucasfilm macht auch manchmal Fehler :-). :::Alles klar, entweder ist der Fehler auf Star Wars.com oder in der Folge. Danke RC-3004 (Diskussion) 17:14, 11. ::::Hi Rc-3004, ::::du hast Recht mit dem Bild. Da steht Schlacht von Serrish drauf. Aber StarWars.com ist immer auf den neusten Stand, die machen da keinen Fehler. Es sieht so aus als wäre wirklich ein Fehler in der Folge. Kann ja mal passieren. Ich bin trotzdem dafür das wir das in Schlacht von Sarrish schreiben, nur in Hinter die Kulissen halt. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 09:50, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) IRC-Channel Halloo RC-3004, komm mal zum IRC-Channel, ok? Shilli11 (Diskussion) 15:34, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :In Ordnung, aber heut nicht mehr. Ich muss jetzt weg. Welches Programm kannst du mir da empfehlen? Mit freundlichen Grüßen RC-3004 (Diskussion) 15:45, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Hallo, wie du vielleicht schon gesehen hast, hab ich mir den IRC jetzt mal geholt. Ich freue mich schon auf das Chatten über mein Lieblingsthema. =) RC-3004 (Diskussion) 10:18, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) 500 Edits Kekse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Vielen, vielen Dank, Solorion. Ich bin froh, dass ich es so weit schon geschafft habe. Grüßle Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 21:00, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Projekt-Kekse :Danke Corran, das hab ich doch gerne gemacht und tus auch gerne wieder =). Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 16:53, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Eine Idee Neulich sah ich den Rotlink Jedipedia:Diskussionsportal, und da kam mir eine Idee. Was hältst du davon - da wir Admins und erfahrenen Benutzer ja immer mit allen möglichen Fragen beworfen werden - wenn wir so etwas wie eine "Stell-deine-Frage"-Seite aufmachen würden? Bei Wikipedia gibt es soetwas, diese Seite wird auch gern genutzt. Man könnte dort dann sowohl inhaltliche ("Ist der Kopfschmuck der Tholothianer nun ein Kleidungsstück oder ein Körperteil?") als auch kanonische ("Gehört das Raumschiff von E.T. in die Jediapedia?") und darüber hinaus technische und Layout-Fragen ("Wie bekomme ich die Farben bei der Info-Box Person hin?") klären. Allerdings müsste sich dazu eine Gruppe von KollegInnen finden, die diese Seite im Auge behalten und auftretende Fragen klären könnten. Ich poste das auch mal bei einigen anderen. Bei Interesse meldet euch bitte auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:53, 29. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Dankeschön :Danke Shilli11, ich tu was ich kann um die Jedipedia schöner zu machen und anderen Benutzern zu helfen. =) Gruß Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 16:38, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) KEKSE!!! :Danke, ich verzeih dir natürlich. Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 16:50, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Artikel Orsis Hallo, du hast da die Kategorien mit Sektor usw. eingetragen - stammt das aus der Quelle? Wenn ja, dann vervollständige doch bitte noch die Infobox. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:28, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Fluss, nein das ist nicht aus der Quelle, ich dachte ich kann das auch ohne in die Kategorien tun. Würdest du das bitte noch mit dem Atlas ergänzen? Danke Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 17:34, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, mach ich. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:22, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :::Danke Fluss, das hat du wieder mal gut gemacht, und gleich mit Einzelnachweisen! Noch besser! Gruß Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 14:15, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi RC, kannste mal versuchen so gegen 19:45 mal in den Chat zu gehen? (Ich möchte da mal 'n paar Sachen fragen un so. ;-)) Gruß (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 19:10, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) :Hi Windu, sorry, dass ich nicht da war, ich hatte was wichtiges zu tun. Aber ich bin vorraussichtlich jetzt ein paar Stündchen ansprechbar. Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 14:13, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Move-Recht Auf deinen Antrag hin habe ich dir das Recht gewährt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Klonkommandant! =) --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:00, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank Fluss, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen! Danke! Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 15:02, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Neues Projekt Hallo neu erwählter Jedi-Ritter =) ich hatte die Idee ein neues Projekt mit dir zu starten, denn ich möchte nämlich einmal so gut sein wie du. Möge die Macht mit dir sein. Shilli11 (Diskussion) 18:26, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ja klar, Shilli, ich bin dabei. Ich helfe doch gerne. Jetzt muss ich nur noch wissen, um was für ein Projekt es geht. =) Gruß Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 08:28, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Wie wäres se über den Jedi-Orden??? Viele Grüße Shilli11 (Diskussion) 09:50, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich versteh nicht genau worauf du hinaus willst, komm mal kurz in den Chat, ok? Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 09:56, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Edits Hallo RC, Edits sind doch diese Punkte die du für bearbeitungen bekommst,oder? Ich würde gern auch mal ein Keks bekommen:-) Shilli11 (Diskussion) 09:57, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hunger? :Danke für die Kekse Corran, wie ich schon gesagt habe bin ich sowas wie ein Experte in Sachen Große Armee der Republik und helfe natürlich immer gern. Auch wenn du nächstes Mal Hilfe brauchst, kannst du mit mir rechnen ;) Gruß Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 14:00, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Kekse *~* :Vielen Dank Liz, ich versuche auch weiterhin gute Arbeit zu leisten und anderen Benutzern unter die Arme zu greifen. Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 16:04, 12. Mär. 2013 (UTC) 1000ster Edit-Keks Hallo RC-3004, Du hast nun über 1000 Bearbeitungen in diesem Wiki, du leistest sehr gute und positive Arbeit, das freut mich sehr junger Klonkadett. ;) MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 17:20, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Danke ich freu mich über die netten Glückwünsche =) Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 17:24, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :: ::1000 würden natürlich besser passen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du dich heute Abend zu ungesund ernährst, deshalb müssen dir 99 leider reichen. Schönen Abend noch! JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:05, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::Danke auch dir Corran! Neunundneunzig ist doch auch eine schöne Zahl =) Grüße Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 16:24, 20. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Auch von mir Nein, war nur ein scherz! Happy schreibing :P MfG -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 20:02, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen vielen Danke für die vielen Keske :D ich werde sie mir gewiss schmecken lassen ;) Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 16:24, 20. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Zusammenfassung Hi, es ist ja schön, dass du von der Zusammenfassung Gebrauch machst, aber schreibe in Zukunft bitte etwas mehr als „verbessert“. Es sollte das Ziel jeder Bearbeitung sein, den Artikel zu verbessern, daher kann eine Zusammenfassung kaum weniger aussagekräftig sein. Da sollte man sich schon etwas präziser ausdrücken. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 20:23, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Ja natürlich verstehe ich das und werde in Zukunft auch darauf achten. Ich fand es nur lästig alle 5 Sekunden zu Schreiben "Zugehörigkeit oder Heimat" :D Für die nächste Massenabfertigung speichere ich mir das einfach mal in die Zwischenablage. ;) MfG Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 16:24, 20. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ungenügende Quellen Hi. In die Artikel Piton, Ord Mynock und Shogun musste ich die Vorlage:Ungenügende Quellen einfügen, denn du hast als Quelle nur den AA angegeben, aber diesem sind lediglich Informationen über Systeme, Sektoren, Regionen und Koordinaten, aber nicht über Planeten zu entnehmen. Wenn du keine Quelle angeben kannst, der zu entnehmen ist, dass ein bestimmter Planet in einem bestimmten System liegt, dann reicht diese Quelle nicht aus, und die entsprechenden Artikel müssen leider gelöscht werden. Dass die Namensgleichheit diesen Schluss nahelegt, tut dabei nichts zur Sache. Gruß, Don Diego (Diskussion) 00:01, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :Oh danke dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast... in dieses Fällen hab ich doch tatsächlich vergessen, dass im AA nur Sternensysteme aufgelistet sind (wie dumm von mir). Das tut mir echt leid :( ich dachte mir, dass das auch mit dem Atlas geht, weil ich die Planeten in der Liste gefunden habe und die Namen dann mit denen im AA verwechselt. Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 16:06, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) ::Über Piton habe ich in den Quellen, die ich gerade zur Hand habe, auf die Schnelle nichts gefunden, aber die beiden anderen Artikel habe ich um die Informationen, die aus TCSWE entnommen werden können, ergänzt. Wenn sich über Piton tatsächlich nichts finden lassen sollte, muss der Artikel leider gelöscht werden. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 19:55, 25. Mär. 2013 (UTC) :::Vielen Dank erst mal, dass du die anderen Artikel gerettet hast. Piton, na ja wenns nicht anders geht, dann muss das eben sein. Trotzdem danke für dein Verständnis und deine Hilfe. MfG Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 16:12, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Dunkler Lord-Kekse :Vielen Dank für den Keks! Ich helfe natürlich gerne mit ;) Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 09:41, 28. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Manda-Squad ich hätte mal eine Frage: wie kann man der berüchtigten Manda-Squad beitreten? DarthLebra (Diskussion) 18:37, 7. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Diese Frage beantworte ich dir sehr gerne ;) Um ins Squad aufgenommen zu werden sollte man mich möglichst mal im Jedipedia-Chat ansprechen und ganz freundlich fragen. Dann spielt natürlich die Sympathie und das Interesse/Wissen an Republc Commando eine entscheidende Rolle, aber sagen wirs mal so: Ich habe bis jetzt niemanden abgelehnt. Außerdem habe ich gesehen, dass du dich für Mandalore zu interessieren scheinst. Das ist schon mal ein guter Anfang :D Liebe Grüße Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 15:04, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::sorry wenn ich frag aber wie schreibt man in den chat? DarthLebra (Diskussion) 15:14, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :::Das ist eine sehr gute Frage :D ganz unter gibt es eine Leiste, in der du schreiben kannst. Wenn du rechts auf einen Namen klickst dann kannst du privat mit dem Benutzer chatten. Ich hoffe ich konnte helfen Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 15:18, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) DarthLebra (Diskussion) 15:30, 8. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Edit-Kekse :Vielen Dank!! 1.300 Artikel sind es ja noch nicht, sondern erst 1300 Edits. Schön wärs :D Danke MfG Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 16:06, 12. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke!! Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 16:53, 16. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Nom Nom... : :D Vielen Dank, ich geb mir Mühe ;) Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 15:33, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthaday :EGW? - Naja, auch von mir alles Gute! -- Jedi-Gesandter Solorion Darsai (Diskussion) 12:56, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Von mir auch alles Gute und viel Glück bei der Arbeit. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 12:59, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :::Alles Gute :D Jessy (Diskussion) 13:29, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::::Vielen Dank für die Glückwünsche, die Unterstützung die ganze Zeit über und auch die nette Behandlung hier und im Chat ;) Gruß --Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 15:49, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :::::Hey Happy Birthday RC, :::::Ich hoffe du hast schön gefeiert und viel Spaß. :::::Und diese Kekse sollen dich auch daran erinnern, dass das Sith-Imperium immer gute Soldaten gebrauchen kann. ;) :::::Viele Grüße. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 12:08, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kekse Kekse - schon wieder. Smaragdblitze Hallo RC, weist du zufällig was, zu den Smaragdblizten, und guck dir am besten den Artikel den ich gemacht habe an Hier der Link: Smaragdblitze General Shilli (Diskussion) 12:00, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Shilli, unter diesem Namen kenne ich sie zwar nicht, aber der Beschreibung nach hört sich das nach etwas an, das ist aus dem The Force Unleashed (Videospiel) kenne. Jedoch weiß ich eben nicht, ob das das selbe ist. Falls du Zeit hast, könnten wir das heute Abend im Chat besprechen. MfG --Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 12:07, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Jedi-Ritter Hallo RC, kannst du mir fürleicht veraten wie du es geschaft hast, Ritter zu werden ?? LGGeneral Shilli (Diskussion) 16:43, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Shilli, ich habe dazu nur eine Anfrage gestellt, an dieser Stelle: Jedipedia:Jedi-Ritter/Anfragen. Lies dir mal die Vorraussetzungen durch. Falls du noch mehr Fragen hast stelle sie doch mal unserer Jedipedia Runde im Chat, da triffst du mich und andere Benutzer regelmäßig an ;) Gruß --Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 16:55, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ein Vorschlag Moin, moin. Aufgrund der aktuell relativ hohen Anzahl an aufgestellten Artikeln und der häufigen Inaktivität von einigen Administratoren, würde ich dich bitten, dich bei Zeiten an dieser Diskussion zu beteiligen und deine Meinung abzugeben. Ich danke und wünsch noch 'nen schönen Tag. MfG JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 12:24, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) 18:19 Uhr - das bedeutet Abendessen! :Vielen Dank Corran! Mal wieder. Gegessen hab ich zwar schon, aber das wird mein Snack zum Abend. Liebe Grüße von Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 16:24, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bataillon Was hast du denn da mit den Artikeln über diverse Bataillone angestellt? Wenn ich das auf die Schnelle richtig gesehen habe, hast du die Lemmata falsch geschrieben und Weiterleitungen von der korrekten Schreibweise auf die falsch geschriebenen Artikel erstellt. Es wäre schön, wenn du dir diese Artikel noch einmal vornehmen und die Schreibweise in den Lemmata und natürlich auch in den Artikeln korrigieren könntest. Ein paar habe ich zumindest verschoben und den Artikel Bataillon habe ich korrigiert. Zu mehr habe ich aber weder Zeit noch Lust. Wir brauchen jetzt auch nicht lang und breit über die Schreibweise zu diskutieren; ich betrachte diese als korrekt und bindend: Bataillon. Viele Grüße, Don Diego (Diskussion) 18:24, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Ja die ganze Sache tut mir leid, zuerst hatte ich die englische Schreibweise verwendet, so wie es in meinen Quellen eben war, dann hatte mich Flusswelt allerdings darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass es anders geschrieben wird. Er selbst hat dann die Artikel zum 212. und zum Rancor-Bataillon umbenannt und ich habe diese Schreibweise nur übernommen. Und jetzt kommst du und gibst eine dritte Schreibweise vor :D. Natürlich werde ich mich um die Bataillon Artikel kümmern - mit der Schreibweise die du nun vorgibst. Mit den Weiterleitungen ist das eben jetzt alles zu sehr verwirrend und da ich nichts löschen kann, überlasse ich das euch. MfG --Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 07:53, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Bist du nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, selbst im Duden oder einem anderen seriösen Werk nachzuschlagen? Mir ist nur die von mir „vorgegebene“ aus dem Französischen entlehnte Schreibweise im Deutschen bekannt, und auch der Duden gibt keine alternativen Schreibweisen an. --Don Diego (Diskussion) 10:08, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich möchte ja nicht unfreundlich erscheinen, aber warum wird da jetzt drauf rumgehackt? Ich hab die englische Schreibweise verwendet, wie bereits gesagt. Später hat denn Flusswelt eine andere Schreibweise aufgebracht, damit hatte ich nichts zu tun. Ich hoffe das Problem ist damit aus der Welt geschafft und dass wir alle wieden zusammen produktiv arbeiten können. Liebe Grüße Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 14:37, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Mahlzeit Hier haste was zu knabbern. --Jw-skyguy (Diskussion) 08:43, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Dankeschön!! Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 14:38, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Verwaistes UC Hallo RC-3004, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Jax Pavan“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß JP-Corran-Horn (Diskussion) 18:25, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Mal was anderes :Über Blumen freut man sich doch immer, obwohl Klone ebenso verrückt nach Süßkram sind :D Ich freue mich ebenfalls über die Anerkennung und Freundlichkeit, die mir hier so oft entgegengebracht werden ;) Also ein großes DANKESCHÖN!!! MfG --Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 14:45, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) TCW-Personen :Danke für die Benachrichtigung, ich werde mir das Projekt ansehen und mit Sicherheit auch teilnehmen :) Grüße von --Commando-Einheit RC-3004 30px 14:46, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Nochmal UC Hallo, im Artikel Andoanische Kriege hast du seit dem 9. Mai 2013 ein UC stehen. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen aller Benutzer der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 11:48, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Ja ich weiß, dass der noch aussteht und ich werde ihn auch noch fertig bearbeiten, aber im Moment konzentriere ich mich gerade auf andere Dinge. Ich werde die Vorlage einfach mal entfernen, damit andere Benutzer di Chance haben daran zu arbeiten, falls sie möchten. Trotzdem danke für den Hinweis. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:39, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Alles klar, danke. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 14:56, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Vorschlag "Wahlbeteiligung" Hallo RC-3004, ich bitte dich diesen Vorschlag durchzusehen und Anregungen in die Diskusssion zur Erhöhung der Wahlbeteiligung miteinzubringen. Vielen Dank, Ben Braden (Diskussion) 10:41, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Nachdem der Vorschlag nun ausführlich durchdiskutiert wurde, ist er nun für die Abstimmung bereit. Er wurde in folgende Punkte unterteilt: *Erstellen einer gesonderten Seite "Jedipedia: Liste der Wahlen und Abstimmungen" mit ausgearbeitetem Konzept. *Ernennung von Benutzer:Jw-skyguy und Benutzer:Ben Braden zu den Verwaltern dieser Seite *Einfügen eines Verweises auf die Seite in den CN und in die Leiste auf der Hauptseite unter "Hilfe&FAQ" Bitte stimme hier mit ab! Dort findest du auch genauere Erklärungen bezüglich des Vorschlags. Möge die Macht mit dir sein, Jedi-Ritter Ben Braden (Diskussion) 08:35, 17. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Frage zum Artikel Llats Ward Olval, müsste die Infobox nicht die Farbe für Klonkrieger bekommen, da Llats Ward zwar Mandalorianer war, aber - zumindestens indirekt - für die Galaktische Republik tätig war? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:46, 14. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Das kann schon sein, aber dann müsste man das bei allen Cuy'val Dar so einrichten. MfG --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 17:02, 14. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Das ist dann nur logisch. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:41, 14. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Aurebesh Hey, ich könnte Zahl 1-4 hinzufügen, da diese im Buch der Jedi stehen. Leider gibt es keine Bilder im Internet die ich zu diesem Artikel hinzufügen könnte. Ich habe mir 2 dinge überlegt die ich möglich machen könnte: 1. Ich könnte die jeweiligen Zahlen aus dem Buch fotografieren, zuschneiden und als ganzes Bild einfügen. 2. Ich könnte die Zahlen mit Paint oder der Hand abmalen. Ich hoffe das ich mit diesen Optionen helfen kann. Sorry für Rechtschreibfehler, hatte grade kein Wörterbuch ;) Mit freundichen Grüßen --Jedi-Schatten Kotuar 30px 09:40, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Es gibt auch eine dritte Möglichkeit. Das Wook hat die Zahlen schon alle, die könnte man speichern, sich die Quelle anschauen und hier hochladen. Dann haben wir auch die Ziffern. Hier wäre der Link: [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Aurebesh Aurebesh]--Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:04, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :PS: Die Quelle ist Star Wars: Bounty Hunter, also Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Datei:;-).gif --Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:06, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Danke für eure konstruktiven Ideen. Ich würde Skyguys Vorschlag allerdings bevorzugen, da es so für alle Beteiligten leichter ist, dann musst du Solorion dir keinen Großen Aufwand machen :). Einen Hinweis muss ich allerdings nocht geben. Ich glaube es gibt im Aurebesh zwei Schreibweisen für Zahlen. Ich habe beide schon einmal gesehen. Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:38, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::Hey ich hätte da mal ne frage was meinst du mit dem satz "dann musst du Solorion dir keinen Großen Aufwand machen" Jedi-Schatten Kotuar 30px 18:06, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::Haha, das tut mir leid, da war ich grad wohl unaufmerksam, ich hab dein Zeichen gesehen und gerade an Solo gedacht :/ Entschuldigung, ich miente natürlich dich :D RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 07:59, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) 3000 Herzlichen Glückwunsch, RC. 3000 Bearbeitungen sind echt super. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 13:58, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für die Glückwünsche! 3000 Artikel kann ich bedauerlicherweise noch nicht vorweisen, wie du oben versehentlich schreibst, aber auf 3000 Edits bin ich schon mal sehr stolz. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:48, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Benutzerversammlung Hi RC, ich habe eine Bitte an dich. Du arbeitest neben der BV im JP, kannst du den anderen bitte ausrichten, das ich die Server nicht mehr erreichen kann und das ich jetzt aufhöre. Mein Internet hat glaube ich ein kleines Problem. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:50, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Abend! Guten Abend RC, da ich dachte, da du viel mit Militär zu tun hast, richte ich mich mit meinem Problem an dich. Wie du anhand von Letzte Bearbeitungen vielleicht bereitsmitbekommen hast, habe ich den Artikel Jedi-Kampfmeister ersellt. Nun habe ich das Problem, dass ich keine richtige Info-Box Vorlage finde. Ich würde gerne mit dir und AWing eine Vorlage für Titel, Range usw. erstellen damit ich das Problem vielleicht lösen könnte und Militärische Einheiten auch eine Vorlage bekommen. Was hälst du davon? MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 20:35, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Danke, dass du mich einbeziehst Solorion! Ich würde liebend gerne mit euch eine Infobox ausarbeiten :) Eine Vorlage für militärische Einheiten gibt es ja im weitesten Sinne bereits - siehe Vorlage:Kampfgruppe - aber für Titel und militärische Ränge usw. finde ich das eine echt tolle Idee. RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 07:31, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Schwestermond Ich hab nen neuen Artikel zu Endors Schwesternmond, schau doch mal vorbei und kontrolliere, ob alle stimmt DasDa (Diskussion) 09:41, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Das würde ich wirklich liebend gerne machen DasDa, aber du hast vergessen deinen Artikel hier zu verlinken, deshalb kann ich ihn nicht finden :/ Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:04, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Du konntest ihn nicht finden, da Corran die Seite gelöscht hatte ;). --Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:32, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Ja eben Skyguy, ich hatte ihn gerade gefunden, korrigiert und war soweit durch, da wird er auch schon gelöscht :D Aber danke für den Hinweis RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:05, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen DasDa und Corran-Horn - Hilferuf Corran Horn meint die ganze Zeit dass er mich Löscht und geht mir voll auf die Nerven -.- Hilfe :Ich würde dir wirklich gerne helfen, aber hier sehe ich Corran vorerst einmal im Recht - das ist überhaupt nicht persönlich gemeint oder so. Wenn du ein Problem mit ihm hast, solltest du dich vermutlich selbst mit ihm in Verbindung setzen. Wie er mir die Sache geschildert hat, hättest du Artikel von der Wookieepedia abgeschrieben. Soetwas sollte in der Jedipedia jedenfalls nicht passieren und ist verboten. Wenn du es immer wieder tust, wirst du eben irgendwann einmal bestraft - gesperrt. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr das untereinander zivilisiert regelt. Höre auf Corran-Horn, denn er ist ein erfahrener Administrator und weiß vieles besser als du, im Moment :) Eine Anmerkung zum Schluss: Du hast wieder mal vergessen deine Signatur zu hinterlassen. Bitte achte nächstes mal darauf. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:24, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich muss mich in diesem Punkt Corran anschließen, Abschreiben von einem Wiki ist in einem Wiki ein schweres Vergehen. Und wenn deine Änderungen wieder rückgängig gemacht wurde, dann hat das auch einen Grund, und wenn du nicht weißt wieso, dann frage auf der Diksu des Benutzers nach. Und um Himmels Willen, vergiss deine Signatur (~~~~) nicht. Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:25, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Artikel Hallo RC-3004 könntest du mal über den Artikel Gargon drüberschauen? Vor allem die Daten könnten wohl noch genauer sein. Danke und Gruß, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:30, 16. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ja natürlich werde ich das machen, das ist überhaupt kein Problem. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:43, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Manda Squad HI RC, bei mir kannste Scharfschütze und Waffenexperte hinschreiben. (Meister Mace Windu (Diskussion) 18:36, 16. Okt. 2013 (UTC)) :Alles klar, schön, dass du auch mal wieder hier vorbei schaust. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:45, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Zweite Flotte Hi, du bist im Artikel Zweite Flotte als der Bearbeiter in der Vorlage:UC eingetragen. Da sich da seit langer Zeit nicht mehr getan, wollte ich dich bitten, deine Änderung und Erweiterungen an dem Text zeitnah fortzusetzen oder das UC aus dem Artikel zu nehmen. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 21:20, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Vielen Dank für den Hinweis Hunter, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich da eine UC drinne habe, hatte auch im Moment nicht vor an dem Artikel was zu bearbeiten. Natürlich fehlt in den Artikeln zu den Flotten richtig viel, aber das kann man ja auch so noch irgendwann ergänzen. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 12:10, 18. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Huhuhuhu Hihihihi Hohoho :Haha, danke für den Gruselkeks Solo! Der ist echt gut - solltest du für nächstes Jahr gleich archivieren :D Ich wünsche ein Happy Halloween! Schaurige Grüße von RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 18:09, 31. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Artikel Colonel Hallo RC-3004, wie ich sehe,warst du zurecht verwirrt wegen meiner Quellenangabe. Hierbei wollte ich sagen, dass ich Colonel in der Jedipedia eingegeben habe und daher meine Beispiele für Individuen mit dem Rang eines Colonels habe. Verzeihe wegen meiner Zweideutigkeit. Gruß Robonino5001 (Komlink) 13:51, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Ah, na wenn das so gemeint war, könnte man das vielleicht noch extra klein dahinterschreiben, damit so ein Missverständnis nicht wieder aufkommen kann ;) Ich wollte den Artikel jetzt gerade sowieso noch ergänzen und werde das im Zuge meiner Bearbeitung schon mal erledigen. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:40, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Änderung von Moff zu Sith-imperialer Moff Hi, ich habe bemerkt, dass du eine Linkänderung an meinem Artikel Phennirvorgenommen hast und wollte dazu eine kleine Anmerkung loswerden: Ich bin der Meinung, dass diese Änderung nicht unbedingt nötig ist, da ein Moff im Sith-Imperium quasi genau die gleichen Aufgaben hatte, wie ein Moff im Galaktischen Imperium. Ich zitiere aus der The Old Republic Encyclopedia : „''...by Moffs - Imperial govenors and military leaders who rule over entire regions of Imperial space.“ Ich bin dann eher der Meinung, dass, geschichtlich gesehen, der Artikel Moff entsprechend angepasst werden sollte und zwar in der Art, dass erwähnt wird, dass die Bezeichnung Moff auch schon in früheren Imperien mit annähernd gleichen Aufgaben verbunden war. Andererseits kann man natürlich auch einen neuen Moff-Artikel für das Sith-Imperium erstellen, was ich allerdings für wenig sinnvoll erachte. Gedanken, Ideen, Einwände? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 15:52, 20. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Ja, guter Einwand. Ich dachte eben, weil der Artikel Moff damit eingeleitet wird, dass es sich dabei um Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums handelt, wäre das sinnvoll. Aber wenn du sagst, man könnte den Artikel von Grund auf, oder zu Teilen, neu orgenisieren, dass er auf Moffs anderer Organisationen hinweist, dann kann man das genausogut machen. Ich würde es so halten. Tut mir leid und liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:49, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Jentown Hi RC, kannst du mir sagen was dieser Typ vorhat? er zerstört den Artikel komplett. Grüße, '''Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist' (Dunkle Frequenz) 13:02, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Lord Dreist, danke dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Allerdings wäre es sicher von vorteil, wenn du immer gleich schreiben könntest welchen Artikel du meinst, damit ich oder andere nicht unnötig suchen müssen :). Du sprachst also von Artikel Mandalorianer. Habe ich nun gesehen und werde ihm darauf anschrieben, sofern du das noch nicht getan hast. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 13:13, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry habe ich vergessen. :D Ich habe ihn schon angeschrieben, aber ich glaube es währe besser wenn du, als etwas erfahrener Benutzer ihn anschreibst. Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 13:16, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :::Hab ich mir gedacht. :) Bin schon dabei Bild:;-).gif --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 13:18, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::::Vielen großen Dank! Grüße, Dunkler Darth der Sith, Lord Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 13:18, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hilfe Hallo, ich habe gerade große Probleme mit Jedipedia. Manchmal lädt das Bearbeitungsfenster nicht oder ich kann keine Kategorie einfügen, kannst du mir helfen ? Star Warser (Diskussion) 17:45, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo StarWarser, ich weiß leider nicht, wie ich dein Problem lösen kann, tut mir leid. Wenn es nicht lädt, einfach nochmal raus und wieder rein, ggf. einfach Browser neustarten. Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 18:02, 30. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Du als Admin - wie wär's? Guten Tag mein lieber RC-3004, ich habe gesehen, dass du dich vor gar nicht all zu langer Zeit zum Admin aufstellen lassen wolltest. Doch da dich dann der gute Hunter darauf hingewiesen hat, das du dich nicht selbst aufstellen dürftest, wurde die Wahl ja abgebrochen. Nun was wäre wenn ich Dich als Admin vorschlagen würde? Wäre das für Dich in Ordnung, denn wenn ja, wäre es mir eine Freude dies zu tun. ;) Mit freundlichen Grüßen: -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 15:21, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Das ist ein wunderbarer Vorschlag und ich wäre dir sehr dankbar dafür Bild:;-).gif . Wie es aussieht hab ich wohl eine Schwachstelle im System gefunden. Nirgendwo stand klar, dass man sich nicht aufstellen darf und im Archiv hab ich gesehen, dass es mindestens einer auch so gemacht hat, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Vielen Dank, mein Lord. Das rechne ich dir hoch an :) Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:51, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Thema Fan-Fiction Hallo RC, ich bin gerade dabei, meine eigene Organisation aufzubauen, die Söldnergilde. Durch Solorion habe ich erfahren, dass du ja bereits so etwas ähnliches machst, nämlich dein Manda-Squad. Ich hoffe, du siehst das jetzt nicht als Ideenklau, denn das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht. Des weiteren könnten wir ja mal (ganz verschwörerisch schau) eine gemeinsame Mission haben, den Squad und meine Gilde. Dann wär das mal ne interessante Zusammenführung. Kannsts dir ja mal durchn Kopf gehen lassen. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:43, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Robonino5001, :Auf den ersten Blick siehts tatsächlich ziemlich ähnlich aus wie meine Squad-Seite, aber keine Angst, ich sehe es nicht als "Ideenklau". Deine Idee finde ich gut, einen gemeinsamen Abschnitt in den Geschichtsteil zu schreiben. Über Einzelheiten können wir uns ja mal bei Zeiten im Chat unterhalten, wenn du Lust und Zeit hast Bild:;-).gif. Außerdem ist mir aufgefallen, dass noch keine Mitglieder, außer dir, aufgelistet sind. Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt? Erfindest du zwanzig Mitglieder oder planst du etwa heimlich ein paar Benutzer einzusacken (flüster und verschwörerisch dreinschau)... :D Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:57, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Ich habe bereits schon Ben Braden, Solorion, Hekron und Dreist gefragt. Ben und Solorion haben schon zugesagt. Wenn du willst, können wir uns gleich jetzt im Chat unterhalten. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 16:00, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Adminwahl Moin, moin! Du wurdest einstimmig von der Nutzerschaft gewählt. Daher frage ich dich: Nimmst du die Wahl an? MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:47, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :JAWOHL, ich nehme die Wahl an. - Jetzt nein zu sagen wäre ja auch irgendwie doof. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:48, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Gut, dann erhältst du gleich von mir die Rechte. Willkommen im Admin-Team! MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:53, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Glückwunsch Glückwunsch zu deiner bestandenen Wahl. Möge die Zeit gesegnet sein, die dir gegeben wurde. ''Nettes Zitat, finde ich ;). Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:02, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Da sage ich doch mal: Vielen Dank! Schönes Zitat, finde ich auch ;) Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:38, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch junger Soldat, ::du bist zum Admin der Jedipedia.de geworden!!! Oh das finde ich echt super und du hast es dir echt verdient!!! ::MhG: ::-'''Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 18:09, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Herzlich Glückwunsch, Kollege. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:47, 11. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::::Auch bei euch bedanke ich mich herzlich. (Auch wenn der Ritterschlag schon ein halbes Jahr zurückliegen mag und ich zum Meister ernennt wurde ;-) ) Danke für eure Unterstützung und Mitarbeit! Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:24, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::::Von mir auch einen verspäteten Glückwunsch Datei:--).gif --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:35, 12. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Sanyassan Hallo, ich habe mit Ben Braden über den Artikel Sanyassan gesprochen. Ich möchte, das dieser Artikel vielleicht irgendwann zu einem Lesenswerten, Exzellentem Artikel oder zu einem Handwerklich gutem Artikel wird. Da wollte ich wissen, ob du mir helfen willst, diesen Artikel zu verbessern. Mfg Star Warser (Diskussion) 08:35, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Ich kann ihn ja mal auf die Grammatik und Zeichensetzung durchschauen. Was den Inhalt betrifft seid ihr die Experten, weil ich diesen Film nicht besitze. Liebe Grüße --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 08:44, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Bei dem Artikel Sanyassan habe ich ncoh ein Problem, nähmlich, ich habe noch nie einzelnachweise eingefügt, weswegen ich keine Ahnung habe wie das geht. könntes du es mir erklären oder die nachweise bei dem Artikel einfügen ? Star Warser (Diskussion) 09:31, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Wenn du noch nicht weißt, wie du Einzelnachweise benutzt, dann schau doch mal hier rein. Du kannst natürlich auch immer bei anderen Artikeln schauen, wie es dort gemacht wurde - hierbei würde ich kurze Artikel empfehlen wie z.B 1. Sektor-Armee und vergiss nicht, die Bearbeitung wieder abzubrechen, wenn du gesehen hast, was du sehen wolltest. Gruß --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 09:38, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Darth Yellowstone Hallo, ich habe gesehen das ein Benutzer namens Darth fussball einen Artikel zu einem gewissen "Darth Yellowstone erstellt hat. kp, aber ich hjabe nie von so einem Sith gehöhrt. Ich konnte deswegen auch keine Quellen schreiben, weisst du, was das soll ? Star Warser (Diskussion) 09:44, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Ich habe nun die Vorlage "Keine Quellen" eingefügt. Entweder ist der Artikel fake, oder er ist im stande die Quelle(n) nachzutragen. Ich werde ihm eine Nachreich hinterlassen. Gruß --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 09:46, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) UC - noch benötigt? Hallo Kollege, du hast über dem Artikel Mandalorianischer Raum noch ein UC stehen. Falls du das nicht mehr benötigst, bitte ich dich, den Artikel für andere Benutzer zur Bearbeitung freizugeben. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 23:46, 23. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Ja diese UC benötige ich noch. Ich werde den Artikel in nächster Zeit fertigstellen. Frohe Weihnachten! RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 07:48, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch! Hallo RC :3. Ich wünsch dir tolle Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch in ein hoffentlich gesundes und glückliches Jahr 2014. :3 Bleib so nett wie du bist und hoffentlich brichst du dir nichts beim Rutschen :P. Deine [[User:Mikasa Jäger|'Vady']][[User talk:Mikasa Jäger|'Wo brennts?']] 09:55, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) (ja, das MUSSTE auf die Disku :D) :Vielen Dank. Ich wünsche ebenfalls ein frohes Fest! RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 10:01, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Fröhliche Weihnachten Fröhliche Weihnachten und gute Gesundheit und ein gesegnetes Fest mein Lieber :) -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 12:36, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Ich wünsch dir auch ein frohes Fest, RC ;). Grüße, Lord Dreist (Kontakt|Artikel) 12:53, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Weihnachten Happy Christmas Happy Christmas, RC. Robonino (Komlink) 16:29, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Auch von mir ein frohes und gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest im Kreise deiner Lieben. Herzlichst, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 18:39, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) : :Danke für dein quules Geschenk <3 ich werde deine aber trotzdem immer ... "ausleihen" (ja, nennen wir's ausleihen). Dir auch schöne Feiertage und iss nicht zu viel Schokolade sonst muss ich deine Reste wieder abkratzen, wenn du platzt ;) Jess (Diskussion) 21:28, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :: ::Yeah, es hat funktioniert. War eigentlich auch gar nicht sooo schwer. Hatte die Idee gestern und Flüssi hat gemeint, ich soll dich fragen, ob du Lust hast, so eine Vorlage zu erstellen; habe aber die Dinge selbst in die Hand genommen. Hoffe, es gefällt dir und Danke für die Hilfe. Jess (Diskussion) 10:02, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :::Vielen Dank! Sieh gut aus. Als er meinte mit "erstellen" vermutlich abspeichern. Ich werde deine Vorlage perfektionieren und dann als Vorlage abspeichern. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 10:06, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Tu das, und ich werde den ganzen Ruhm kassieren 3:D Ich wusste, es macht Spaß, Geschäfte mit dir zu machen. Ja, vermutlich meinte Flüssi ja das, aber es war ja auch nur ein Testversuch. Man könnte ja zum Beispiel noch die Anzahl einfügen, vielleicht auch ein anderes Bild. Jess (Diskussion) 10:14, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Neuer Keks Wie ist der geworden, eine neue Idee, mehr Arbeit für dich 3:D P.S., der Keks besteht vollkommen aus Schokolade o.Ô Jess (Diskussion) 17:18, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Süß, dass du immer neue Kekse entwirfst. Die Vorlagen kannst du ja auf deine Benutzerseite stellen. Dieser hier ist witzig, aber wir werden ihn wohl eher nicht hier in der JP abspeichern. Ich finde wir haben jetzt erstmal genug Kekse :D --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 17:31, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Wie kannst du nur :O es gibt nie genug Kekse. Wer bist du und was hast du mit Rcchen gemacht, er steht auf Schoki Jess (Diskussion) 18:06, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Gleich die erste Sperrprüfung Hallo, tapferer Krieger, ich habe soeben Benutzer:General grievous36 unbefristet gesperrt, aber nun kommen mir doch Zweifel, ob das angemessen war. Ich ersuche und beauftrage dich daher, die Sperrdauer zu überprüfen und sie ggfls. nach deinem pflichtgemäßen Ermessen zu verkürzen. Hier ist der Regelverstoß, der zur Sperre geführt hat: http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/Asturias?diff=prev&oldid=870372 Kollegiale Grüße, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 22:47, 25. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Das ist ein Witz, oder? :Diesen Sperrprüfungsauftrag hättest Du Dir leicht sparen können. Du hättest General grievous36 zwar bis auf weiteres (also unbeschränkt) gesperrt, aber ihm das Bearbeiten seiner eigenen Diskussionsseite weiterhin gestatten können. Und auf seiner Diskussionsseite ihn über seine Sperre informiert, und gleichzeitig aufgefordert, dort zu versichern, dass dies nicht mehr vorkommt, andernfalls er unbeschränkt gesperrt bliebe. :Die Internetbrowser der heutigen Zeit haben zahlreiche Funktionen, die das Leben der User erleichtern sollen, so auch eine "Auto-Anmeldefunktion", aber leider manchmal auch Unbefugten Zugang zum eigenen Account ermöglicht. Insbesondere wenn es sich dabei um jüngere oder unerfahrene Benutzer handelt. --Ralux (Diskussion) 10:52, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Tja Flusselt und schon sind wir wieder beim Thema Benutzersperrung, was? :D Ich würde in diesem Fall von Vandalismus mal ein Auge zudrücken und die Sperre auf 30 Tage hinabsetzen. Beim nächsten Verstoß, den ich mitbekomme, werde ich ihn jedoch dann für immer sperren. Ich werde ihm das auch auf seine Diskussionsseite schreiben. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:11, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Noch was Hallo, kannst du bitte das Literaturportal für angemeldete Benutzer freigeben? Ich habe da im Augenblick technische Probleme :( ... wenn es dir auch nicht gelingt, schreib bitte Corran, Skyguy und Hunter an. Danke. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 02:51, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Jetzt mal ne Rückfrage: Corran hat die Sperrung der Seite doch schon am 22.12 geändert, sodass nur nicht angemeldete Benutzer nicht daran arbeiten können. Jeder andere müsste dazu berechtigt sein. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:48, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Manda Squad Hallo RC-3004, ich weiß nicht, ob du mich schon registriert hast, deshalb stelle ich mich erst einmal vor. Ich bin RC-4499 und nenne mich Stricker. Ich habe gesehen, dass du ein eigenes Squad gegründet hast und das find ich cool. Ich weiß, ein Squad besteht aus neun Soldaten und ihr seid schon neun, aber ich wollte fragen, ob ich nicht vielleicht auch noch in dein Trupp kommen darf. Zwar bin ich neu, aber fragen kostet ja nichts, hoffe ich mal;). Ich würde mich über eine Antwort freuen. Stricker (Truppenkom) 11:29, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo lieber Stricker, wie du vielleicht weißt, sind Squads bei Republik-Kommandos sowieso nur 4 Mann stark. Von daher haben wir das Limit längst überschritten. Theoretisch haben wir noch Platz, jedoch kann nicht einfach jeder daherkommen und ins Manda Squad aufgenommen werden. Zuerst sollte ich dich besser kennenlernen. Ich nehme eigentlich nur Leute, die schon längere Zeit in der JP aktiv sind und/oder hier gute Arbeit leisten. Im Moment kann ich dich also nicht aufnehmen, aber wenn du fortan positive Beiträge bringst und regelmäßig aktiv bist und vielleicht im Chat vorbeischaust, damit ich mir ein besseres Bild von dir machen kann, sehen wir in ein paar Monaten mal weiter. Liebe Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:06, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich danke dir für deine Antwort. Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde, aber ich hoffe, dass ich die Zeit finde, mich beweisen zu können. (Mein Fehler mit der Anzahl, ich war auf reguläre Einheiten eingestellt). Dann wünsch ich dir einen schönen Abend und vielleicht hören (äh, sehen) wir mal wieder was von einander. Stricker (Truppenkom) 18:44, 26. Dez. 2013 (UTC)